


where's the love when you were left on your own?

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: Kai is tired of being passed around the village and takes his chances raising Nya at home alone.(Ao3 keeps eating the tags for some reason)
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	where's the love when you were left on your own?

"Now, Kai-"

"-No! It's bullshit," the boy growled, "and you know it!" He shook with such a rage that made him feel as if he was thrown into a fire but he wasn't gonna back down. Not this time.

The man rubbed at his forehead and sighed, annoyed with the child's temper. It wasn't the first time Kai had a bone to pick with him, a few choices words to say about the matter. He wondered where he had learned swears at. When the two Smith children had been left in the care of the Ignacia village after their parents' disappearances, the 5 year old had struggled to even recite his ABC's.

Now, the 9 year old decided that he's had one too many babysitters and it required a fight before bed. He'd almost be threatening if he didn't stand below the man's chest.

He balled his fists together, anger fueled by the silence, "You treat me 'n Nya like we're nothing! You just pass us off to someone else because you can't be bothered until they get tired of us, too."

"I wonder why," the man muttered dryly. He turned to go into the kitchen for a drink. Kai stomped his feet as he followed behind. He grabbed a cup and a bottle from the cabinet, pouring himself a glass. The man rolled his eyes seeing the child standing at his side still fuming, why couldn't he go to bed? This was getting old.

"You're a brat."

"You're an asshole." 

"I didn't ask to be stuck with you. They put you here because everyone else in the village has their own kids to take care of. I didn't have kids for a reason. You're not mine," the man took a drink. 

Kai huffed, "you'd be a terrible father, anyways."

"You would know, huh?" He smiled into another sip as the kid's eye twitched and spluttered in frustration. Kai exhaled with a growl before stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their little attic room.

The man thought he'd won but Kai had other plans. 

Taking his school bag, he dumped out all of his books and pencils. He replaced it with his and Nya's clothes. Anything else of value to them, which was very little; a few small trinkets and whatnot his sister had made and a ring that belonged to his mother, all went into Nya's bag along with her school supplies. 

Once he was finished packing their stuff, Kai pulled off the sheets to his bed, tied them off end by end, and dangled the makeshift rope outside of the window. He tossed the bag of clothes down and then the other bag, hoping the clothes kept the contents of the other bag safe.

Nya slept peacefully across the room. Kai hesitates before shaking her awake. She groaned and rubbed her tired brown eyes, blinking a few times to focus on her brother in front of her, "wwuh... bubby?"

"We're leaving."

She nodded sleepily, although Kai wasn't sure she completely understood what he was talking about, she rolled out of bed and followed him to the window.

"Do you want me to go first, or you?" Kai asked.

Nya leaned out of the window to look at the ground below, just barely visible in the light of dusk, and back at her brother, "what if I fall?" 

"I'll go first then," Kai tugged on the sheet to make sure it was secure enough to hold his weight, "I'll catch you if you slip." 

The boy turned himself around in the window sill and began to slide carefully down the sheets. When he was on the ground, he looked up at Nya and motioned for her to do the same. She struggled a bit trying to lift herself over the sill and maybe a foot down the sheet, she whimpered.

"I can't do it."

"Just let go, I'll catch you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Kai stepped forward and held his arms out, bracing to catch her. Nya lets go and she does land in her brother's arm but her weight was enough to make him fall to the ground. After dusting her off and making she wasn't injured, Kai scooped up the backpacks. 

They take off in the direction Kai knew where Four Weapons was located. The sky eventually turned black and the dirt path they walked was lit by the moonlight. As the crickets grew louder, Nya grew sleepier, and she leaned against her brother's arm to soothe her exhaustion even just a bit.

Kai felt guilty. He woke her up past her bedtime and was making her walk across the village at night, because he couldn't control his anger. It could've waited until they both gotten sleep and got some breakfast the next morning...

"I'm sorry." His voice broke the silence, the only noise being the bugs and Nya's feet dragging across the rocks and dust.

It took her a moment to respond.

"'t's,-" she yawned real big, "'-okay." 

He sighed. It wasn't okay. He glanced at his sister, who fought to keep her eyes open and legs moving. Maybe taking care of a 7 year old while he himself was only 9 would be difficult, but as long as she was safe and happy, he'd try his hardest.

"We're nearly there," he urged when he felt her slow down significantly.

She pushed on, "Where are we going?" 

"Home."

The abandoned shop felt chilling. It hadn't been touched much since his parents had died, disappeared, whatever. The other village kids had been warned not to mess around in it, an weirdly enough they listened to whatever creepy lie the parents told to ward them off. All but Kai. He only came a handful of times. Mostly for answers as to what happened but he didn't learn much.

Kai entered the forge area and located a box of matches he'd seen while exploring the building a while ago. Nya turned the other way, finding a big bed in the corner of the room. She climbed onto it without a second thought. She was tired and didn't care about how dusty the blanket was, even when it made her sneeze. 

Kai finally got the lamp lit after a minute of fiddling with it and set it on a nearby table. He gently pulled the blanket from under Nya, already nodded off, and smacked at it until he saw no more dust clouds forming. His little sister softly snored as he covered her with the blanket and tucked her in.

He still had too much energy to sleep along with her, so he opted for trying to clean up their place the best he could. Tomorrow, he'd have to come up with a plan if they were going to stay here.

**Author's Note:**

> It ends like that so I can keep writing onto it, ill either add a new chapter or start a series one of these days i have a lot of thoughts on it


End file.
